1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a filtering medium having a nonwoven fabric and an air purifier including the filtering medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a filtering medium for collecting dust, used in an air purifier and the like, a filtering medium using a nonwoven fabric containing charged electret fibers has been proposed. The electret fibers contain electret-formed dielectrics. An electric field does not occur in the electret-formed dielectrics, but dielectric polarization remains therein. A nonwoven fabric containing the electret fibers physically captures dust not only due to a gap between fibers but also due to electrostatic force, and can thus increase a dust collection effect of the nonwoven fabric.